Dobishi
are bat-like aliens whom served as Zogu's final army in the three final episodes of Ultraman Gaia. Despite small in size, they can merged into their giant monster forms called . Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Coming to Earth via wormholes, billions of the Dobishi plagued the Earth. America, Japan, Australia, no part of the world was spared as they swarmed the globe. As the swarm grew closer to Tokyo, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul challenged the insects, but the creatures were far from helpless. Thousands of them came together, forming the first Kaiser Dobishi. The towering creature was little match for the team of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul, but more of the beasts simply formed, and likewise, were destroyed. The numbers game quickly came into play as the insects formed more of the Kaiser Dobishi, unleashing their energy beams upon the Earth's heroes. The two fell, their energy being depleted, but as the Kaiser Dobishi watched on, the sky itself seemed to open up. An angel drifted down, vaporizing the Kaiser Dobishi and replenishing Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul's vital energy. However, despite his angelic figure hides a hideous personality where she destroyed Gaia and Agul single handedly along with the XIG Fighter-piloted PAL. After Zogu defeated both Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul, the swarm went unopposed for some time and were free to vent their destructive desires, but when several Earth kaiju rose up, each threatening the swarm, the swarm had no choice but to form more Kaiser Dobishi. Two of the kaiju, Zonnel and Tigris, were met with the Kaiser Dobishi. Luckily, the alien that fought Zonnel was attacked by a barrage of attacks from the United States, destroying the creature, but Tigris was forced to fight on. The Kaiser Dobishi slaughtered kaiju after kaiju, Tigris and Geel fell to their awesome power, but when Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul were revived, not even they could stop them. Every Dobishi swarm and Kaiser Dobishi that stood in the heroes' way were eliminated in a fiery holocaust. As the war raged on, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul were revived by X.I.G., and the two heroes traveled the world within minutes, obliterating every Dobishi swarm in their path. Trivia *Suit actor: Hiroyuki Okano *Dobishi was based on Abaddon. In Latter-Day Saints, "Abaddon" is believed to be a title of the devil. *Kaizer Dobishi's design was based on a boomerang and a horseshoe crab. *Kaiser Dobishi is also playable in Mega Monster Battle: RR. *Bandai has released Kaiser Dobishi's Ultra Monster Series figure. He released as EX. *The sickle for Kaiser Dobishi is one of reused Super C.O.V. arms. Data - Kaiser Dobishi= Kaiser Dobishi :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 68,000 t *Origin: Earth :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Beams: The Kaiser Dobishi are capable of firing powerful beams of energy from the orbs on their head and knees. These beams can create explosions just as large as their bodies. *Swarm Blast: When needed, the Kaiser Dobishi can emit thousands of the Dobishi from their chest. *Mouthed Tentacle: Each Kaiser Dobishi is equipped with a long tentacle that can extend from their chests. These tentacles are tipped with a snapping jaw that is filled with razor-like teeth. *Razor Wings: The Kaiser Dobishi all have razor tipped wings that can do serious damage on fly byes. *Sickle Arm: Kaiser Dobishi can materialise a sickle on their hands. KaiserDobishiBeam.gif|Energy Beams Screenshot_20180930-125937.jpg|Sickle Arms KaiserDobishiMouth.gif|Mouthed Tentacle Screenshot_20181001-193013.jpg|Razor Wings }} Merchandise Kaiser Dobishi was released by the Ultra Monster Series in 2009 as an EX monster. Kaiser Dobishi stands at 6inch tall and is very accurate to the shows counterpart. The only flaw is his eyes which most likely be the color light orange. Gallery Dobishi-Kaiser.jpg Kaizer Doboshi v Ultraman Agul & Ultraman Gaia.png d29441ac8a6609d972eb65026fc2204b - Edited.jpg Bkr-qLyCIAEcP9m.jpg Kaiser_Dobishi.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Armies Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia